A Kaitou's Pain
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: a one-shot(yes i made a few but this one might have a sequel or might not-don't know yet). kaito is suicidal. have a poem clashing with the story so it's a poem-story fic. if you like it that's cool. if you have ideas for a sequal that's also great!


Notes=poetry fic(where i put bits of a poem in the story); kaito writes a poem hopeing someone knows this is a final farewell. kaishin fic.

Chapter 1

Kaito P.O.V

I wrote my final note, tired...of the misses, the comeing home to an empty home and always dealing with the love of my life kicking soccar balls of doom at me. It's like my life was meant to be a shit-hole! So I was done and just planned to end it.

I wrote one final note, knowing no cops would get it and sighed. I was a good writer,passed poetry, english and a bunch of other classes in fact due to my great humor. I smiled at how the poem/suicide note looked so far. A lot of fangirls would be pissed.

Beaten down,

slammed down,

slowed down...

a vigilante caves in.

After rereading the poem and everything(if anyone wants to know the poem i posted is kaito's), I sent it. I felt tears fall from the usualle poker face of mine. No one would knowtice my plans. Jii was now dead, Ka-san was always in America and no one knew me well enough to ask " Are you ok?"

In a way, that might be better. Later I was at the store buying sleeping pills and razors and bit my lip as I thought of Shinichi and how much I cared for him. He fucking hates me though and has Ran-san.

My final day draws near

as I speak of what go's on

along a boring canvas,

" Is that all for you, Kuroba-san?" said the cashier. I nodded paying her. I left and stopped to get some coffee. I was about to pay for it when the waitress spoke. " Already paid for. Kudo-san offered to buy yours for you" she said.

I looked up and sure enouth, Meitentei was here, reading a Sherlock Holmes novel. I smiled a little. I went over and sat down with him. " Arigato...for the coffee." I said, keeping the poker face up.

" It's no problem." he answered.

Shinichi P.O.V

I smiled. I loved Kaito too and this time had shown up to make sure he was safe for the heist. " I take it you're one of the detectives in charge of the Kid heist" Kaito said. You would know since you cause the whole fiasco in the first place.

so dull...

that I caved in,

long ago...

ages ago!

" Has anyone told you that you're a good writer, Kuroba-san? You could most likely have some writing published." I said, showing his note to him. He turned bright red.

" That's not my note, Kudo-san" he said. I chuckled. " We look alike, barou and I know only one person who is like that who's also a magician...you wouldn't know who that is...would you?" I asked.

He shrugged. " Look. I have to go. It was nice meeting you and..." he started but I pulled him onto my lap. " You're staying with me, Kid-kun" I whispered in his ear.

" Meitentei..." he said softly. I hummed softly. " Let me go." he replied. I chuckled. " No." I answered. " Not after what I read."

Beaten down

within the fire,

I give up

on the final day...

" And know this. I love you too, Kuroba-kun and that I won't let you die." I said. " Stop fucking with me!" he growled. I saw tears on his face. " Kaito?" I said softly.

" We're rivals! You're dateing Ran or you went back to Hattori! I would be last choice if any! I'm not stupid, Meitentei" he said. He was about to get up again and more tears fell but I silenced him with a kiss.

I should of known he would break. He always holds up that poker face of his. " Hattori is dateing Hakuba now. We tried for 3 months but it didn't last. Ran and I are like siblings." I said, gently massaging his back.

Tears now easily flowed from his eyes. " Can you now give up on this suicide, Kuroba?" I asked. Silence and then..." Ok" he answered.

I love you...

Metentei.

Tired...

of the hunts,

the lies, the bull,

the endless cycles,

-later-

Kaito P.O.V

The heist had been called off. I was now at Shinichi's and he was hugging me tightly. He had me on my lap and was talking to Hakuba on the phone. " Here. Hakuba suspects what it was" Shinichi mouthed, handing me the phone.

Hakuba now knew that I was Kaitou Kid but prefered chasing me. " Kuroba, what the hell!? I thought you were looking for your father's killer and wanting him in jail!? What's going on?" he asked.

I told him how I was tired of how long and endless things were. " At times some cases turn out to be years long for detectives. It can be straining but I doubt its how I feel in your shoes. Kuroba I don't want another call like this again!" Hakuba said.

Hakuba was like an older brother to me. After I was done talking to him I was hugged closely by Shinichi.

Caved-in and done!

" Sayonara"

and know my love for you is true.

" I never want to find you in that state either" he said. " and Kaito, I know how it feels...to want to give up after loseing something after searching for so long and yes I did something regretfull too and last time I checked you were the one who saved me at the time." he said.

I then remembered an incident regarding a drunk Tentei-kun.

-flashback-

Tentei-kun hadn't shown up to my yearly X-mas heist. I had made gift bags for all the detectives and task force and everything. So now here I was at his home looking in on him and...

I found him drunk. I walked over to him and dumped the rest of the cherry vodca out and then grabbed a cold rag from the sink. He slowly woke up. " Kid-san, watta u doin here?" he slurred.

" Taking care of a drunk Tentei-kun? What were you thinking?" I asked. Then he sobbed telling me how long it was taking to find the antidote and so on. I hugged him tightly. " Stay" he asked, nuzzleing my neck.

" Tentei-kun, you need to sleep off the alchole." I said.

-end of flashback-

" You ended up gropeing me like you did on the blmyph!" I said, blushing. " And like I said...' I love you, Kai' " Shinichi said, smirking and pinched my ass again " and I want you to be mine."

I smiled lightly kissing him. " I'm fine with that one." I answered.


End file.
